The Almost Rocky Horror Rent Show
by Today4YouRentFan
Summary: Our beloved Boho’s are bored and Mimi get’s an idea to do Rocky Horror Picture Show and she assigns and offers characters. They give their feedback and something happens. Did this while I was bored and watching Rocky Horror. It’s done like a script. Just


(Our wonderful Rent gang is sitting at the loft all of them are bored to death. Mimi then get▓s an idea ands gets on the table standing up looking at her friends. )

Mimi: I know let▓s act out the Rocky Horror Picture show. I know we▓ve seen it thousands of times or at least me and Angel have.

Roger: How?

Angel: Uh, Benny has a big screen tv at his fancy-smancy condo so we can watch it at his place duh.

Roger: Yea, like Benny will go for that.

Angel: Who cares if he will or not┘.he owes us.

(Angel then picks up the phone dialing Benny▓s number. )

Angel: Hey, Benny we are coming over to watch a movie rather you want us to or not so you better be prepared. Oh and don▓t give me no Alison excuse cause I know where she▓s at┘.with that cute lawyer guy. I guess you wasn▓t good enough but anyways we are all coming over.

(Angel hangs up and they all go over to Benny▓s who isn▓t very happy.) Mimi: Ok, the cast. Well Brad will be played by Marky.

Mark: Me, why me?

Mimi: You▓re the only one geeky enough plus you▓re the only virgin here.

Mark: (Voice get▓s a little high pitched) wha..what..I am not┘how do you know this?

Mimi: (Looking at Maureen) Let▓s just say a little birdie told me. But tonight we fix this. Janet┘who wants Janet?

Angel: Ooo┘.Oooo┘Me┘I want Janet.

Mimi: Ok.

Mark: Wait everyone else get▓s to pick.

Mimi: Basically.

Mark: Then why can▓t I?

Mimi: You▓re the only one who can pull off Brad besides I can▓t see you as anyone else. It▓s not as if you could pull off Rocky or even be Frank-N-Further. (Mimi laughs)

Angel: Hey┘can we have a scene where Brad finds out Janet▓s really a man and he goes crazy but then they make up and we can fix the problem with Mark being a virgin. (Angel winks)

Mimi: No, we can▓t rewrite the script.

Mark: And I┘I am not doing a scene like that. I like girls.

Roger: With you┘who knows?

Angel: Aww┘and Mark you have to do a scene like that anyways duh. Brad sleeps with Frankie.

Mark: You people set me up. (Glare)

Mimi: To bad, you are going to be Brad so deal with it. Now where was I┘.Magenta.

Marueen: I so was made for that part┘.I get her.

Mimi: Ok so that makes Joanne Riff-Raff.

Joanne: Hold up now┘you want me to play a male. I don▓t think so.

Maureen: Aww, come on pookie. Don▓t spoil this for us.

Joanne: But Riff-Raff? He▓s creepy and kinda old.

Maureen: Pookie┘.please┘for me. (Maureen pouts) Riff-Raff will be young and sexy.

Joanne: (sighs) How can I resist that┘.I can you know, but I▓ll do it.

Maureen: Yay, Riff-Raff is also anal retentive.

Joanne: Shut up Maureen.

Mimi: Calm down┘ok next┘Columbia and Eddie┘ooo┘I get her and Roger get▓s Eddie.

Roger: I get the dead guy. I won▓t be in it for long, that▓s not fair.

Mimi: Don▓t worry my little Roger, you can have Dr. Scott.

Roger: But┘he▓s old and don▓t get laid. What▓s the fun in that.?

Mimi: Oh well, you get me as Columbia.

Roger: Right. (He grabs her waist and pulls her close kissing her)

Angel: Hello┘Rocky Horror┘stop making out.

Mimi: (Blushing) Uh┘right┘next is Frank-N-Furter and I want to see Benny do him.

Benny: (Spitting out his drink) Wh..what?! Me, yea right.

Mimi: Come on now, maybe we can arrange certain payments later.

Benny: Uh..pay┘hmmm..ok..I▓ll do it for you but my payment will be costly. (He tells me smirking)

Mimi: Fine but your playing the criminologist too.

Benny: But I▓ll be running around like crazy.

Mimi: Remember you pay. (Winks and walks over by Angel) He wishes┘.(Whispered)

(Angel giggles)

Benny: Why do I have to be Frank-N-Furter and the criminologist anyways?

Roger: Because Frankie dies and┘.uh never mind.

Angel: And don▓t forget everyone hates the criminologist for some reason.

Collins: Wait but who am I then if everyone else is taken?

Angel: The sexiest of them all.

Mimi: Rocky. (Smiles)

Collins: But isn▓t he blonde hair and a tan.

Angel: Baby you got the muscle and it▓ll be black hair and tan┘a dark sexy tan. (Angel Giggles)

Collins: Ooo, I like the way you think. (Grabs Angel and starts making out with her)

Mark: But what about not changing the script.

Mimi: We▓re not changing the script, just Rocky.

(Angel and Collins are still making out)

Roger: Yea if you can pull Janet and Rocky apart.

Joanne: I knew Janet liked Rocky but not that much.

Maureen: And I love my Riff-Raff. (Pinches Joanne▓s butt)

Joanne: I bet you do.

Mimi: Are we going to do this or┘.(Cut off by a passionate kiss from Roger)

Benny: Boho love┘how sickening.┘I think I▓m going to be sick.

Mark: Guys┘what about me?

Collins: (Being Dramatic) Don▓t worry Bradley, there▓s plenty of Rocky love to go around and if all else fails you can hook up with Frankie.

Mark: That▓s not even funny. Look when your all done making out come get me. I▓ll be outside filming for my documentary.

(Mark Exits)

Benny: And I▓m calling Alison. (Benny pulls out his Cell Phone and leaves the room.)

What will happen Next? Will they ever start the movie? Will Angel and Collins stop making out? Will Mimi and Roger? Will Joanne and Maureen? Will Benny stop being a prick and be Frank-N Further?

Fine out on the next part of the Almost Rocky Horror Rent Show!!!!!!!! 


End file.
